


eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze

by eeveesqwee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveesqwee/pseuds/eeveesqwee
Summary: He was like fire, smoldering eyes full of hot desire. He was like fire, scorching away at his prickly brambles. He ate away every branch with his lingering fingers, leaving a trail of fire. It burned every inch of his body, leaving him powerless beneath the flames. It only left him wanting more.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 403





	eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> guess my first angelhusk is gonna be porn. sometimes it be like that lol.
> 
> the lyrics in the title is Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation.

He was like fire, smoldering eyes full of hot desire. He was like fire, scorching away at his prickly brambles. He ate away every branch with his lingering fingers, leaving a trail of fire. It burned every inch of his body, leaving him powerless beneath the flames. It only left him wanting more.

Husk is laying in bed with Angel pressed up against him, comforters and sheets surrounding their hot bodies. Angel was trailing hot kisses up his chest, his fangs teasingly pressing down on his fur. He trails up his neck, snapping his bowtie in half with his sharp teeth, tossing the offending garment to the side.

"That was my favorite bow, you fuck."Husk hisses, shivering as Angel's soft hands travel up his navel, a burning trail following his fingertips.

Angel doesn't respond, only taking Husk's face with his hands and pressing his lush lips against his own muzzle. Husk opens his mouth, letting their tongues slide against one another., shuddering at the touch. Angel tasted incredible, of bittersweet liquor and arson. It was intoxicating like alcohol, he only craved more and more. His claws trail down the curve of Angel's naked back, gripping his plush hips.

Angel pulls away, grinning when Husk follows him for more, only to be pushed back down. He's looks down at him with the drunkest bedroom eyes Husk's ever seen. "I want to suck you dry." 

Husk could only swallow, eyeing Angel's beautiful figure. How his bosom popped out, going up and down with his heavy breathing, fluff flushing pink in Husk's hungry eyes. The way his body curved downward, plush hips resting against the large tent of his trousers. The spider's cock shimmered with slick, long and pink. Angel pants, lips trembling with want. His sleek eyebrows knitted together, unmatched eyes full of want and impatience. It left Husk aching, his cock twitching as Angel licks his lips with that long, slick tongue of his.

Angel smirks devilishly, gold tooth gleaming in the dim-litted room."Cat got your tongue?"

Husk groans when Angel travels down his body on all six, elbows and knees against the sheets with his plush rump in the air. He toyed with the button of his pants, snapping it off with a flick. Pulling down his pants, his barbed cock bounces up and smacks Angel on the center of his face. Husk chuckles as Angel's stunned face, who recovers quickly with a chuckle of his own.

Angel eyes the thick cock with a excited grin, standing proud in front of his face. The cock was thick and large, eight inches exact, small barbs covering the entire pink length. The tip was ridged, cum beading at the tip. It made Angel's mouth water.

"Oooo~ Looks tasty~." Wrapping his slender fingers around the thick cock, he mouths the tip with gusto. He slurps up the precum that had been gathering up, swallowing up his cock, lips pressing up against black fur. He had been waiting so long to get a taste of this, throat contracting around the long shaft. He feels the barbs press against his throat, the sharp edges squashed against his velvety esophagus. They didn't hurt, in fact, they felt incredible and a little ticklish. The small bumpy ridges made his own cock and hole twitch needily. It was going feel incredible inside him, fucking up his insides.

Husk claws gripped the blankets, eyes shut and teeth gritted. It took everything not to thrust up into Angel's wet, fiery mouth and fuck it like it was another wet hole for him to use. Panting heavily, he opens his eyes to meet Angel's gleeful heterochromia eyes, edges crinkled mischievously. He pulls up, his mouth still over his head before going back down to base, eyelids shutting halfway with pleasure. He does it again and again and again, tongue hanging from his mouth as he bobs his head up and down with no sign of slowing down.

"Angel!" Husk growls, spit running down his chin."Jesus fuck, you need to slow down or-!"

Angel only gurgles around his cock, eyes shutting with bliss as he deepthroats the large girth. He suckles all of it, moaning blissfully. His hands travel up his thighs and play with his entrance, fingers toying with the already wet pink pucker. He grips his cock at the base, he didn't want to come yet. He wanted to sit on this huge cock and ride it like a untamed bronco.

It was hot! Too hot! Angel's mouth was like a inferno, wet and velvety. Husk shreds through the sheets, bucking up into the moist heat. He pants heavily, droopy eyes watching Angel bob his head with vigor. He looked too good for his own good, his fushia orbs opening and sparkling with hearts. His plush lips were red with spit and cum, both liquids dripping down his chin. His hair was wild, tousled and wavy at the ends. He should stop using hairspray, he looked really cute with his locks wavy like this.

"Angel-! I'm gonna come-!"He grits his teeth as Angel only moves his head faster, his suction increasing. Husk's mouth hangs open, eyes rolling up as his climax approached, groans and mewls escaping his mouth. He doesn't mean to but he grips Angel's hair, digging his claws into his scalp. Angel only moans, watching Husk closely as he loses himself to the sweet pleasure. Husk helps him bob his head up and down, thrusting his hips with each movement. Angel tightens his throat, squishing the cock inside his mouth to capacity. Feeling his balls tighten, Husk lets out a cry, shoving Angel's face down onto his girth. Cum explodes down Angel's throat, swallowing every wave of creamy cum. Angel chokes, mascara running down his cheeks. It was so much too, Husk's cock pulsing with every shot of cum.

Moments later, Husk is collapsing back against the bed, chest heaving. His fur was matted down with sweat, mouth hanging open as he tries to catch his breath. Angel pulls off him, mouth full of thick cum. He crawls up his body, pressing his bosom up against Husk's own furry chest, making Husk groan with arousal. He presses his cheek against Husk's own cheek, smirking up at him.

Husk laughs breathlessly, satisfied and sleepy golden eyes meeting playful fushia ones."I'm too fucking old for this shit. Ya sure know how to work a cock."

Angel opens his mouth slowly to reveal white cum. Letting it rest on his tongue, he watches Husk's shocked expression with amusement. He wasn't done yet.

Husk eyes widen when Angel lets the cum drip down his chin, falling down onto his fluffy round tits. His cock twitches with interest, slowly hardening. He growls with annoyance, glaring up at the spider, who swallowed the remaining cum with a grin.

"Fuck you! I just came. At least let me catch my breath for fucks sake."

"Oh come on, babe~ We have all night, let's make most of it~" He winks. Pressing his wet entrance against the barbed tip, he rests his hands on Husk's shoulders. He smiles mischievously, "I need a good wreckin'."

Husk gives him a deadpan expression but soon a dark grin spreads across his face, golden eyes flashing with untamed wrath."I ain't gonna go easy on ya. Ya best be prepared, slut." 

Angel's giddy smile grows evil, fangs gleaming.

He was like fire, smoldering eyes full of hot desire. He was like fire, scorching away at his prickly brambles. And fuck, Husk was okay with burning until he was nothing but ashes.


End file.
